


Let Your Colors Burst

by chubby_unicorn



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn
Summary: Зас знал с самого начала: ничем хорошим это не закончится.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 12





	Let Your Colors Burst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Your Colors Burst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805815) by [caretta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta). 



Зас знал с самого начала: ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Вот как это началось: на крыше Янус Корп. Нет, не так, это не началось с 'где'. Всё началось с 'как' - с дождя из красной плоти и кровавых брызг, сверкающих словно блёстки в свете розово-оранжевого фейерверка. У этого 'как' было 'когда' - точный момент, когда Засу было уже насрать на значимость собственной жизни. Всё потому что 'он' был там: этот силуэт с широко раскинутыми руками, стоящий на самом краю на фоне огненной смерти двадцати конкурентов, он повернул голову, чтобы подарить Засу самую маниакальную, самую искреннюю улыбку.

\- Это прекрасно, не правда ли?

"Да", - подумал Зас, широко раскрыв глаза. Безумно, тошнотворно, омерзительно, грандиозно и прекрасно. Это дикое создание просто _разбомбило_ вечеринку его банды, ворвавшись на неё словно избалованная принцесса, твёрдо намеренная переломать все чужие игрушки, и Зас втрескался по уши.

После этого не было пути назад. Не для него.

***

Засу следовало бы знать, что мальчик Ромик будет принцессой во всех отношениях. Он был переменчивым смерчем в постели, в одну минуту такой чертовски нуждающийся, а в следующую такой пиздецки _чопорный_ , словно неправильно отсасывая ему, ты наносил ему смертельное оскорбление. Для Романа всё могло быть смертельным оскорблением. Слегка пережаренный утренний тост, неаккуратно выполненный еженедельный педикюр. Пылинка на его пальто, неправильный оттенок теней для век. Куда Зас кладёт руки, когда трахает его, будет ли его спине всё ещё удобно через несколько минут.

Зас угождал его малейшей прихоти с удовольствием. Какие-то подонки за спиной назвали его мазохистом, и теперь от каждого из них осталось лишь по шраму на его руках. Безмозглые уроды, наивысшим удовольствием для которых были выпивка и азартные игры, никогда не поймут той радости, что он испытывал, наблюдая за тем, как Роман в мгновение ока заводится словно часовой механизм на бомбе, чтобы взорваться и уничтожить всех врагов.

Иногда Зас помогал ему, направляя его нож, снимавший лицо за лицом, чтобы глаза Романа загорелись, как у ребёнка, увидевшего фейерверк. В иные дни он ждал, и ждал, и ждал, пока Роман не сдерёт плетью кожу со спины накосячившего наёмника или несколько раз не окунет голову безымянной курицы в чан с кислотой, чтобы потом вмешаться, осторожно отвести его в сторону и вытереть слёзы с его щёк. Мир был так несправедлив, его окружали одни идиоты и предатели (в особенности его отец), он ненавидел их всех, почему они не могли просто послушать его или хотя бы классно поработать ртом как Виктор? Да, малыш, я понимаю, тише, как они могли поступить так с тобой?.. Время от времени, когда Зас встревал достаточно рано, он получал благодарные взгляды тех, кто едва избежал гнева Романа в тот день. Он обязательно выслеживал их позже и добавлял в свою коллекцию на бёдра. Конечно, эти тупые куски дерьма, они нихрена не понимали.

Это было его искусством. Вопросом гордости. Зас посвятил жизнь Роману, и тот не мог жить без него. Он бы не позволил.

***

\- Отвали, - внезапно сказал Роман, прямо посреди фингеринга оттолкнул руку Заса и потребовал подать халат. Снизу шумели и кричали, раздавались звуки нешуточной драки. Зас любил насилие в любом виде, что осуществлять, что наблюдать за ним, но его улыбка исчезла, как только он заметил возбуждённый блеск в глазах Романа. Не интерес, Роман сменял один интерес на другой так же часто, как заботливые родители - подгузники своему обожаемому спиногрызу. Нет, это было неприкрытое собственничество. Роман всегда так смотрел на _вещи_ , которые ему нравились, смотрел так, словно они ему уже принадлежали. Поэтому, на что бы он ни смотрел, это что-то было "его" только наполовину. Что-то, что он уже любил, но всё ещё мог потерять, что заставляло его жаждать этого ещё сильнее. Роман не смотрел так на Заса, хотя едва ли мог дышать без него. Привык, что он есть, он всегда рядом и никуда не денется.

Зас подошёл ближе к окну и посмотрел вниз.

 _Ну конечно_ , мать твою.

***

Он люто ненавидел эту суку.

"Чёрная Колибри, или как там её?" - вот что он хотел сказать, но к своему несчастью, Зас знал о ней не больше Романа. Ему и не нужно было, всё равно она должна была стать всего лишь очередной меткой на его груди. Любая шлюха, которая привлекала Романа, заслуживала закончить так. Он убил бы её медленно, оставив лицо напоследок. Обошёлся бы без ножа. Он отгрыз бы проколотый нос, нарумяненные щеки и крашеные губы, чтобы потом поцеловать Романа и разделить с ним этот вкус.

Он никогда не ожидал, что умрёт так скоро.

"Ну что за херовый конец", - подумал он, возносясь к потолку, оставив своё истерзанное тело лежать на пыльном полу. Он мог слышать Романа издалека, тот нацепил свою странную маску, орал в телефон и пинал переднее сиденье, чтобы Джошуа ехал быстрее. Вызывал подкрепление со всего города, около сотни головорезов против пяти оборванок. Зас мог только посмеяться над собой - ох, как же блять всё переменилось.

Роман не мог знать, что он просто умер. Умер, вместо того чтобы быть рядом, успокоить и направить. И Роман поскользнулся, оступился и полетел по наклонной без него, и наконец этот страшный король стал посмешищем. Слишком много болтал о собственной важности, - усмехнулся Зас, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Его малыш. Его непостоянный, вспыльчивый и кровожадный мужчина с милыми ямочками на заднице и гордом подбородке... он мчался на свидание с Леди Смертью, которая уже коснулась Заса своими ледяными устами. Сегодня, этой прекрасной ночью в Готэме. Зас ухмыльнулся. Ему не терпелось увидеть эту красоту в последний раз.

Зас знал с самого начала: ничем хорошим это не закончится. Но в конце точно будут фейерверки.


End file.
